sam_and_zacfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam and zac Wiki
Welcome to Sam and Zac Wiki! This wiki is about teams of characters from TV, video games, and some just because. The teams are: Sams team and Zacs team. (Sam and Zac are allies.) *There is no reasonable explanation behind why Sam likes anchors and Zac likes moles. They just do. Basics: Gold is earned by killing enemies, and getting the killing blow gives an extra 10 gold. The first attack listed is their basic attack, they can always use it, their second attack has a 3 second cool-down after they use it, and their third attack can only be used once per battle. If both lose all hp, the battle ends and each lose half of their gold, 1 item (if they have one), and 1 potion (if they have one). Characters deal 5% of the targets max hp as bonus damage on the first attack of the round if paired with their teammate. While gold is shared between all characters, items and potions are not, meaning the item or potion you buy goes to the character that bought it. Minions from summoned abilities die in 3 hits, no matter how much damage they were worth. damage over time (fire, poison, exc.) DO count as separate hits. Battles consist of 1-5 waves of 1-5 foes with a chance&time=5 20% chance to have a boss on the final wave (replaces an enemy, rather than adding on to the existing ones). Each can bring 3 characters into battles, but using 1 less gives 20% more rewards, and using 2 less gives 50% more rewards. Leveling: Killing enemies gives experience causing level-ups, which add die types - nothing, damage types '''- 6 damage and 5 hp, '''mage types - 6 damage and 5 hp, range types - 4 damage and 10 hp, utility types - 2 damage and 15 hp, defense types - 2 damage and 15 hp, every level up. After reaching level 15, characters can begin super training, in which 1,000 gold can be paid to have a 10% chance at gaining:' die types' - nothing, damage types - 30 damage to all attacks, mage types - 24 damage to all attacks and 20 hp, range types - 18 damage to all attacks and 40 hp, utility types - 12 damage to all attacks and 60 hp, and defense types '- 6 damage to all attacks and 80 hp. In addition to the previous effects, they also unlock the [[skins|''skin]] for that character. If the super training is unsuccessful, the likelihood is increased by 5%.If super training fails past 60%, you only pay 500 gold per attempt. If super training fails at 90%, you only pay 250 gold. Attributes per level: level 0 - character not owned level 1 - can equip 1 potion (0 XP needed from previous level) level 2 - 50 bonus gold (100 XP needed from previous level) level 3 - can equip 1 item and 1 potion (200 XP needed from previous level) level 4 - 75 bonus gold (300 XP needed from previous level) level 5 - 100 bonus gold (400 XP needed from previous level) level 6 - can equip 2 items and 1 potion (500 XP needed from previous level) level 7 - luck wheel ticket (600 XP needed from previous level) level 8 - 125 bonus gold (700 XP needed from previous level) level 9 - can equip 3 items and 1 potion (800 XP needed from previous level) level 10 - can equip 3 items and 2 potions (900 XP needed from previous level) level 11 - 150 bonus gold (1,000 XP needed from previous level) level 12 - can equip 4 items and 2 potions (1,100 XP needed from previous level) level 13 - luck wheel ticket (1,200 XP needed from previous level) level 14 - 10 extra gold on killing blow (1,300 XP needed from previous level) level 15 - can equip 5 items and 3 potions (1,400 XP needed from previous level) level 16 - super training stats and skin (1,500 XP needed from previous level and successful super training) '''Luck wheel: Using luck wheel tickets (only received through leveling up characters), you can spin the luck the luck wheel . It will give you 1 of 7 random things: 200 gold - 22% 200 XP - 22% +10% chance next super training - 15% random 200 gold or under potion - 15% random 350 gold or under item - 15% random character - 1% nothing -10% Prizes can be given to any character. % Chance wheels: 5% 10% 15% 20% 25% 30% 33% 40% 50% 60% 66% 70% 75% 80% 85% 90% 95% Teams: teams Type attributes: Defense - take 10% reduced damage when below 33% hp. Damage - deal 10% more damage to targets above 75% hp. Range - will always be targeted last. Utility - items are 10% more effective. Mage - potions are 10% more effective. Die - cant use items or potions, and are targeted first. Resource standings: Sam: 1,000 gold, 0 10% ST bonuses, and 3 luck wheel tickets. Zac: 1,000 gold, 0 10% ST bonuses, and 3 luck wheel tickets. Gold use: Items and Potions (items become available when a corresponding character is unlocked) Character (pick) - 1,500 gold. Character (random) - 750 gold. Decided using random page. Duplicates are refunded 400 gold. Landing on the home page or items and potions page gives a reroll. Landing on transformations or functions means you get ben or rook, respectively. Landing on the skins or teams page means you get to pick. Special item scaling: % damage abilities are increased by 1% for every 30 bonus damage. Damage over time effects (not fire and poison) and damage to all abilities have 25% bonus damage scaling. % damage reduction and flat damage reduction abilities are increased 1% or 1 (respectively) for every 50 bonus hp. Healing abilities are increased by 5 hp for every 50 bonus hp. Minions have 33% damage scaling and gain up to 2 bonus hp (1 per 100 bonus hp). Fire and poison ignore resistances and do not scale with bonus damage. Any decimals that arise from % damage dealt, % hp healed, % effectiveness on items and potions, exc, will be rounded down to the nearest whole number. Treasure chest loot: Chests can be found randomly after a battle, or bought for 750 gold. All chests drop 50 - 500 gold and 50 - 250 XP. Elemental chests cost 1,500 gold or found rarely after a battle, but drop double loot and can only be opened by someone of that element. Chest reward are given to both, but are still random for each. If no one of the element is present when an element chest is found, it disappears. Elements: Light Dark Tech Magic Water Fire Life Earth Undead Air WA Kaos Electric Ice Die The purpose of elements: Characters of a certain element can open treasure chests of their element, and do 2% bonus damage when paired with someone of the same element. Effects: fire - 8 damage every second. poison - 6 damage every second, but overlapping time adds 2 extra damage. ex: 3 seconds of poison + 3 seconds of poison added 1 second later = 2 seconds of 8 damage. slow - 15% chance to not attack. stunned/frozen - unable to perform any actions. speed - 15% chance to attack twice. Music: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9JLiCJ8SwKNIpVmpFzbaJXmpr7T1o_25 Quiz: http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1711051614241886&lnk& Category:Browse